Andy Signore
' Andy Signore' is the co-creator of Honest Trailers, the former boss of Screen Junkies and former Senior Vice President of Content at Defy Media. He was also credited as writer and executive producer on the Honest Trailers series. As a producer on Honest Trailers, Signore was nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Short Form Variety Series" twice, in 2016 and 2017. Signore received writing credits on over 200 Honest Trailers from 2012 - 2017. Signore was fired in October 2017 during the Me Too movement and his termination attracted signficiant media coverage. Signore has no further involvement with Honest Trailers, Screen Junkies or Defy Media. Break Media & Defy Media Signore joined Break Media (Screen Junkies' former parent company) in 2011 and made videos for their website Break.com 'which targeted a young male demographic. At this time, Signore's job role was "Lead Creative of Original Content." He would later become VP of Content at Defy Media, and then SVP of Content. Signore also co-created some of the earliest videos for Break's channel 'Screen Junkies including supercuts and humorous celebrity interviews. Together with his colleague Brett Weiner, he co-created The Screen Junkies Show 'and 'Honest Trailers. Also for Screen Junkies, Signore created the pop culture debating show Movie Fights and co-created the original scripted sitcom Interns of F.I.E.L.D. 'Signore appeared extensively in on-screen roles on Screen Junkies programming including on 'Movie Fights, Honest Trailers Commentaries, Screen Junkies News and Flick Bait. In addition to his work for Break.com and Screen Junkies, Signore was also involved in content development on several other Defy Media channels, including the shows Man at Arms ''on '''Awe Me' and Honest Game Trailers on''' Smosh Games'. Dismissal Signore was fired in October 2017 amidst multiple allegations of professional misconduct during the Me Too movement. A 2017 news report about his termination can be read here (via Variety). A record of most of the allegations made against him by various women can be found here. A 2017 video summarizing the situation can be viewed here. Screen Junkies' response to the situation is summarized on the 'Screen Junkies page.' Signore did not initially make any public statement regarding his termination, and disappeared from public life for 10 months. When he returned, he sued his former parent company 'Defy Media' (article via Variety). The lawsuit was settled out of court in 2019 and no details were publicly released (article via Variety). Also in 2019, Signore also made a video in which he disputed the most serious allegation made against him, and apologized for some of his other "appalling and inappropriate" behavior (article via Tubefilter). Apart from the company's initial statements made in October 2017, Screen Junkies have made no further comments on the matter. Other work Prior to working at Break/Defy, Signore and friends ran a small YouTube channel called' Secret Sauce TV''' which made sexy movie spoofs and other no-budget parodies. This included United 300, a 5 minute short film which won the 2007 MTV Movie Spoof Award. Signore describes his start in digital video in this 2011 Ad Week interview. After he left Screen Junkies, Signore returned to this channel and renamed it Popcorned Planet.'' '' Personal life Andrew Signore was born on August 5, 1979. He is from Philadelphia, Pennsylvannia. He is divorced and has one son. Category:People Category:Youtubers Category:Screen Junkies